Stupid! I'm Just Right Here! Loving You!
by SaFiRe Star
Summary: Syaoran want's to find true love, Sakura helps him by matchmaking him with a lot of girls what if one of her plan backfire's and Syaoran forces her to marry him due to hatred... summary inside


**SaFiRe Star:** Hi everyone I'm back! This is my second fanfic or story! WARNING! For wrong grammar and spelling but I do hope you guy's read it!

**Summary:** Syaoran a 19-year-old handsome guy who wants to find true love, so he ends up dating a lot of girls to find it but always fail. Sakura his best friend who was in love with him but was afraid to tell him because it might ruined their friendship, so she decided to keep the secret to herself and just help Syaoran find his true love. Okay so Syaoran want to find his true love, will he be able to find it? I bet **not**! **because** what **if** he already found his true love a long time ago he just need to realize that. Well that's all I'm going to say!

**(last message about the summary: WARNING If you read this paragraph you might get confuse about the plot so read at your own risk (and I might consider this as major _SPOILER!_) Sakura is in love with Syaoran right? And tries to help him find his true love in the process of matchmaking him with a lot of girls, well what _if_ one of her plan backfires and gets Syaoran angry and force her to marry him not because he love her but out of hatred towards her, Syaoran thinks that this marriage will be the punishment for what she have done... confusing isn't it? well I tried to warn you at the beginning of this paragraph so please don't complain that you can't understand the plot Okish?**

**Disclaimer:** almost forgot! Hehehe! I bet you guys know already what I'm going to say right? So I'm just going to say it! I don't own Card Captor Sakura and never will **+start's to cry+** but I do wish it was mine! Well that's okay at least hehehe! Syaoran's MINE!

Sakura: **what do you mean Syaoran's yours!** His **mine!** So just keep on dreaming!

SaFiRe Star+**start's to cry harder+** (TT)

Let's start the story!

**Stupid! I'm Just Right Here! Loving You! **

Chapter 1

" Talking "

_'Thought's'_

**Emphasis**

SHOUTING

**+Character's Action+**

**Change of Scene **

**- Time -**

**- Flashback - **

POV (point of view of character)

(KAWAIIII!) Me! Blabbering about something.

" I'm sorry Lily but I would like us to be just friends now " said by an attractive tall young Chinese man with a sleek brown hair that falls just above his intense amber eyes. The young man has high cheekbone and a sensuous, arrogantly shape mouth, which make his face even more handsome; he has broad shoulder, muscular chest, flat stomach and a lean waist.

" WHAT! You can't do this to me Syaoran! Maybe... maybe there's another girl you like! **Tell me! who** is she? "A beautiful girl with redish brownhair and blue with streak of green eyes, shouted on the other line, her voice full of anger and determination to find out who's this other girl.

" No! There isn't any girl I swear! It's... just that.. I like and care for you Lily and I really do, just like for a younger sister and that's the problem... that's where my feeling stop's... you feellike a younger sister to me... I'm sorry Lily... But let's be friends okay! I'm sure you'll find another guy way better - no much better than me! I'm really sorry" Syaoran said, his voice full of sympathy.

" Are you sure about that Syaoran?" Lily asked in a low voice.

" Yes... I'm really sorry Lily" Syaoran said.

Lily sigh in the other line and said " I knew this would happen... I guess were not just meant to be" _'I knew this day would come when I decided to go out with him... because when I met him - when I **saw** how he acts around his best friend I **knew** that his in love withher, this idiot_ (meaning Syaoran) _is just to stubborn to realize it'_ Lily thought.

"So I guess I'll just see you around then..." Lily said.

" Yeah" Syaoran replied.

Then Lily suddenly smiled and said "Hey! Now that were just friends I can accept Leiy's invitation for a dinner date!"

Syaoran also smiled, happy that Lily's taking thier break up lightly unlike **some** of his other girlfirends who curse and shouted threats at him." You mean Leiy Torikawa? The tall and skinny guy at the basketball club! I knew it! That bony has hot's for you the first time he saw you!" Syaoran teased.

" He's neither skinny nor bony, his cute, tall and has a fine body!" Lily said deffensively while Syaoran just laughed.

" Whatever you say! I gotta go now okay!" Syaoran said on the other line still laughing.

"Wait! I want you to promise me one thing! When you find the girl you really **love** and not mistake your feelings for a **brotherly love **tell me who she is okay?" Lily said. _' I hope that girl turn's out to be your best friend Syaoran'_ Lily thought.

" uh.. okay I guess... but why do I have a feeling that your so curious to find out?" Syaoran asked.

Lily beamed and giggled through the other line " I also like and care about you Syaoran and I also want you to be happy! That's why I want to know if you've chosen the right girl! Because right now I have an idea who's the girl your in love with and your just to dense to realize that!" Lily said, her voice sounding as-matter-of-fact.

"Oh? and who may I ask this girl you thought I'm in love with?" He smugly asked.

Lily chuckled and said " And **save** you from **all the trouble**? No thank you!A lot of people out there **go through a lot of pain** trying to **find** thier true love and so should you! Besides if you find her that easily you can't savor the fun in finaly obtaining her! but I'll give you a hint! She's always been there and always been by yourside"

" By saying 'always been there and always been by my side' then you must be saying I know her and she's a very close person to me right?" Syaoran asked raising one eyebrow.

Lily answered Syaoran with a touch of playfulness in her voice " Of course! How do you think you will fall in love with a girl your not close to? And more likely a girl you don't know?"

"Well! Would you look at the time gotta go Syaoran bye!" and with that, all said and done Lily hung up.

Syaoran sighed and put his cellphone back to his jean pocket and continued drinking his chocolate milk shake. '_You're wrong Lily... The part about finding the one you love is the easiest part in this game... You forgot that the hardest part is makingher your's... I found my true love once in the form of Rina but the sad part is she didn't accept me..._'he ironically thought.

Syaoran was sitting alone outside the Iceberg café and looked at his watch- 9:45 AM -_' I know she's always late but does she have to be this late!'_ he thought. Just then he felt someone running into his direction from behind. The person yelled..." I'M REALLY SORRY!".

Syaoran didn't need to turn around to see who it was, he just sigh, put his right hand on his forehead and shook his head slowly. The person approached him panting.

" I'm +**pant+** really +**pant+** sorry +**pant+** Syaoran! I know I was supposed to meet you at 9:15 o'clock but brother turned off my alarm clock **again** so I woke up late! Please forgive me! I promise this will be the **last** time I will be late " The person said apologetically, at the same time annoyed with her older brother.

" That's okay Sakura! I understand! Being your best friend for a **long** time I'm already **used** to this" Syaoran said with a sigh.

" Thanks Syaoran" Sakura Kinomoto said beaming. The girl is Syaoran's best friend since elementary. She's not gorgeous nor dazzling but the young woman has a rare beauty within her that most men find very attractive, her soft shiny long auburn hair that reached to her midback fit perfectly to her lively face, her sparkling emerald eyes are what most men found attractive, has a decent nose and an interesting mouth: thin at the upper lips and plump at the bottom. Her body was petit: slim arms, breast that are not to big neither to small just perfect for her frame, slender waist, well-proportioned legs that make most women envious and a milky white skin.

" Come' on let's go" Syaoran said getting up but suddenly turned towards her with a smirk on his face " Of course you do know that you have to treat me for lunch after making me wait for 45 minuets!"

" HUH!" Sakura said (or shouted) surprised, her eyes turned into dots.

" What? That's your punishment for being late!" Syaoran said leaning closer to Sakura's face while grinning.

Sakura blushes at Syaoran's closeness to her and sighed defeatedly "Okay! Fine! I'll treat you to lunch... +**looks at Syaoran with furred eyebrow+** umm.. Syaoran?" _' I wonder if he really did broke up with Lily after all he said he will but! I don't want him to break up with Lily she's been great and she can help him forget about Rina_ (Syaoran's ex-girlfriend who Sakura thinks that Syaoran is still in love with) Sakura thought.

"Yes?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura looked at Syaoran for a long time " never mind"

Syaoran moved his face away from Sakura and stand up straight, looking at her with one eyebrow raise he said " Lily and I broke up just a while ago, I guess I still can't forget about Rina after all, even if I were going out with someone, even if she cheated on me! I still love her! Stupid aren't I? I finally found someone I truly love and she doesn't love me back " Syaoran laugh sadly.

Sakura looked at Syaoran withamazement, surprised that he found out what she was thinking _' I guess it's true that he can read me like a book after all'_ she thought.

" Syaoran stop! You're not stupid; it isn't your fault that you love her! She's the one who's stupid for cheating and leaving the person who truly love's her!" Sakura said with certainty in her voice.

_' I almost forgot! She's not the only one who's stupid because I am stupid too for falling in love with my best friend who I know will never return my feelings because you will never see me more than anything but a friend right Syaoran?'_ Sakura thought and smiled sadly to herself.

Even though Sakura's hurting inside she always act cheerfully outside just like now, Sakura smiled brightly at Syaoran " and beside Syaoran it's only been one month you will eventually forget her so smile! your handsome when you smile!" Sakura joked hoping for Syaoran to cheer up! Fortunately it did! (It's been one month since Rina and Syaoran broke up, It's been one week since Lily and Syaoran are going out.)

" I already know that Sakura! Almost every girl I met says that to me you know!" Syaoran said smirking.

Sakura raise an eyebrow at Syaoran " Whatever!" Sakura said a little irritated.

" Come' on Syaoran the bus is coming! You don't know! But you might meet someone at the amusement park that will heal your pain, as the saying goes expect the unexpected" Sakura said smiling again as she run for the bust stop. Syaoran chuckled following her.

_' I hope that you meet the girl that will make you happy very soon! I can't stand seeing you in pain Syaoran! It's okay even if I'm not the one you're yearning for as long as you're happy! I will be happy!'_ Sakura thought happily, smiling at herself but deep down in her heart she was hurting.

Syaoran's POV

_It's funny how I feel especially whenever Sakura praises me! Girls always say that I'm handsome, gorgeous, cute etc. but when Sakura mentioned that I was handsome just a while ago even if that was a joked I felt my heart fluttered ... Maybe because she doesn't praise me a lot, that must be it! I always feel relax and comfortable whenever Sakura's around ... maybe because she's my best friend! That must be it! I don't know but this kind of feeling started 1 year ago, it means 1 ½ month before I met Rina, Rina.. why did you cheated on me? Was it a one sided love? **NO!** When we first met you looked at me with those loving eyes and you always looked so happy being around me. Before we started going out you said that you fell in love with me ever since you saw me! Then why? I truly love you Rina! I lost communication with most of my friends, even Sakura I spend less and less time with her just to be with you, I gave everything to you believing you truly love me, I felt my eyes and my heart started to sting._ " Syaoran the bus is here! Huh! Syaoran?" _I look up; Sakura was staring at me with worried eyes._

_I remove the sadness in my eyes and tried to replace it with happiness, force a genuine smile on my lips and said,_ " Don't worry! I'm fine Sakura"._ Sakura smiled sweetly at me, I was relived that she didn't notice I was hiding my sadness. I approached her, when I finally reached her she suddenly whispered something in my ear..._

" Everything's going to be alright Syaoran! You will find someone much better than Rina and you will love her more than you love Rina! I just know you will" _Sakura smiled brightly at me and got in the bus. I followed her+_**sighed+ **_I guess it was true that she can read me like a book._

**( TO BE CONTINUED ) **

**SaFiRe Star**: well that's all for chapter 1 Sorry for the shortness but that's just the introduction, it will be longer in the following chapters. I hope you guys like it! Again I BEG you guy's to REVIEW! Tell me what you think PLEASE! So at least I know someone's reading my lame story, beside it will give me confidence and inspiration in writing my story. So **PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
